dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell/Gallery
Manga Seru1stF(manga).png|Cell in his first form (WJ #21, 22, 1992) Seru2ndF(manga).png|Cell in his 2nd form SeruFF(manga).png|Perfect Cell art for V-Jump (December 1993) PerfectCellKanzenban.png|Art of Perfect Cell by Akira Toriyama Cell manga 2.png|Perfect Cell as he appears in the manga Cell manga.png|Perfect Cell in the manga Goku_and_Cell_size.png|Goku and Cell (manga) Anime Dragon Ball Z Cell Larva Explosion.JPG|Cell growing CellGettingOut.png|Cell's birth in Dr. Gero's lab CellFlashback.png|Cell, in a flashback, invading a town ImperfectkillsFutureTrunks.png|In his timeline, Cell kills Future Trunks by strangling him 125-21.jpg|Gohan, Future Trunks, and Bulma discover Cell's moult SeruMue.png|Cell's moult DBC360 01.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball Full Color) Cell11.JPG|Imperfect Cell Cell show evil grin at Piccolo.JPG|Cell shows an evil grin at Piccolo ImperfectCell.png|Cell in a destroyed city Cell imperfect.jpg|Cell facing Piccolo DBZKai Ep 69 - Cell power up.PNG|Cell powers up Cell10.PNG|Cell attacks Cell20.jpg|Cell Cell5.PNG|Cell ImperfectCell.Ep.144.png|Cell halts a bus CellBeforeAttackingNickyTown.png|Cell finds a city, Nicky Town IMG_0282.png|Cell trying to catch people in Basil Airport IMG_0281.png|Cell in Basil Airport IMG_0280.png|Cell looking up at Krillin IMG_0279.png|Cell vs. Krillin IMG_0278.png|Cell attacked by Krillin IMG_0277.png|Cell looking at Krillin while upside down CellAttacksChazke.png|Cell in Chazke Village Dbz150-01.jpg|Cell powers up Dbz150-05.jpg|Cell throws Android 17 Imperfectcellbioimpact.jpg|Cell dashing at Android 16 ImperfectCellRegenerates.png|Cell regenerating his tail, after Android 16 pulled it off Cell7.PNG|Imperfect Cell ImperfectCellAttack.Ep.152.png|Cell attacks CellRises.Ep.152.png|Cell is angry DBZKai Ep 75 - Cell transform.png|Cell begins to transform SemiPerfectCell.Ep.152.png|Cell transforms into his Semi-Perfect form CellSecondFormNV.png|Semi-Perfect Cell CellSecondFormNV..png|Semi-Perfect Cell CellDefeatsAndroid16.Ep.152.png|Semi-Perfect Cell Sacrifice - Cell.png|Cell attacked by Tien Shinhan Sacrifice - Cell vs Tri-Beam 2.PNG|Cell struggles against the Neo Tri-Beam assault Sacrifice - Cell 4.PNG|Cell realizes Androids 18 and 16 are escaping Sacrifice - Cell 5.PNG|Cell attempts to escape Sacrifice - Cell 8.png|Cell is angry Semi Cell.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell angry 2010.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell flying Cell24.PNG|Semi-Perfect Cell shocked VegetaSuperVsSemiPerfectCell.png|Cell punched in the stomach by Super Vegeta CellBlockExtreme.png|Semi-Perfect Cell blocks an attack 157 1.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell faces Super Vegeta 159 2.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell flying 159 14.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell putting into practice the Solar Flare Semi-Perfect Charge.JPG|Semi-Perfect Cell charges a ki sphere in his hands CellSemiPerfect02.png|Semi-Perfect Cell smiles Wiki68 n.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell finds Android 18 Cellos.jpg|Perfect Cell CellObtainsPerfection.Ep.160.png|Cell achieves perfection PerfectCellfirstappearance.PNG|Perfect Cell KanzentaiSeru.png|The first appearance of Cell's perfect form Perfect.png|Cell looking at his perfect body PerfectCell.Ep.160.png|Perfect Cell CellKienzan.png|Cell about to get hit by Krillin's Destructo Disc CellFightingVegeta.png|Cell smirks Cell.png|Cell close up Cell4.PNG|Cell fighting Vegeta Perfectcell1jan.jpg|Perfect Cell Cell30.PNG|Perfect Cell CellConfident.Ep.162.png|Cell mocking Vegeta Cell.Ep.162.png|Cell watching Vegeta CellVSVegeta.png|Cell preparing to take on Vegeta's Final Flash Final Flash 9.png|Cell while the Final Flash approaches him Final Flash 10.png|Cell scared Final Flash 23.png|Cell after taking Vegeta's attack Final Flash 24.png|Cell damaged Final Flash 25.png|Cell damaged CellFightingVegeta.Ep.162.png|Cell about to kick Vegeta 165 8.jpg|Cell powers up CellPerfectHand.png|Cell threatens Future Trunks Perfect-cell-rhino-red-hulk-superman-a-415.png|Cell charges energy in his hand Cell6.JPG|Cell spares Future Trunks Cell1.jpg|Perfect Cell leaves the islands 166 6.jpg|Cell finds an area for the Cell Games CellFlying.Ep.167.png|Cell flying 167 4.jpg|Cell flies 167 6.jpg|Cell CellDoomsdayBroadcast.png|Cell at a TV station CellKillsBroadcaster.png|Cell kills a reporter CellSide.PNG|Perfect Cell 167 14.jpg|Cell broadcasts his announcement of the Cell Games 167 16.jpg|Cell charging an Ultimate Blitz Cellcity.jpg|Perfect Cell destroys the city 3014.jpg|Cell flying 3015.jpg|Cell waiting in the Cell Games Arena 30219.jpg|Perfect Cell 154 - No Worries Here 20120223-16084710.jpg|Cell 154 - No Worries Here 20120223-16085035.jpg|Cell flying up to space CellRedCometTraining.png|Cell flying up to space 154 - No Worries Here 20120223-16085475.jpg|Cell in space 154 - No Worries Here 20120223-16090067.jpg|Cell raises one arm Cell22.jpg|Perfect Cell on Earth Cellvmilitary.PNG|Cell approached by the Earth's military CellPerfectFormEp172.png|Cell after being attacked by the Earth's military Pcell.JPG|Cell after the attack of the Earth's military Perfcell.JPG|Perfect Cell CellVsGokuCellGames.png|Cell getting ready to fight Goku CellshockedInstantKamehameha.png|Cell about to get hit by Goku's Kamehameha CelltophalfdestroyedInstantKamehameha.png|Cell's top part of his body destroyed by the Instant Kamehameha Cell.Kai.083.png|Cell looks behind him Cell.Kai.084.png|Perfect Cell Cell1.PNG|Cell eating a Senzu Bean Cellpowersupaftersenzu.png|Cell powers up Cell Dragon soul.png|Perfect Cell in the DBZ Kai opening CellListensToGohan.Kai.091.png|Cell listening to Gohan's story Cell23.PNG Perfectcell2.PNG Cell8.PNG CellWhenFightingGoku.png Cell.Ep.181.png 1182098-cell super.png CellFinalFormNV.png|Perfect Cell Cell Prepares.JPG|Cell prepares his Barrage Death Beam Dfr.jpg|Cell elbows Gohan CellBearHug.png|Cell bearhugs Gohan GetAngryNow.png|Cell forcing Gohan to release his hidden power CellKillsAndroid16.CellGamesSaga.png|Cell after executing Android 16 Battle Cell Vs Gohan.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs. Perfect Cell CellRapidFire.png|Perfect Cell charges an attack Perfect Cell Finger Blitza.jpg|Perfect Cell fires rapid ki blasts Full Power Cell Power Up DragonBox.png|Cell powers up CellPunched.Ep.186.png|Cell suffers from a punch to the stomach CellAfterPunched.png|Cell after being punched Çç n.jpg|Cell kicks Gohan IHATEMYTOUNGE.jpg|Cell beaten by Gohan Fat.jpg|Cell about to spit out Android 18 SuperPerfectCellInstantTransmission.png|Cell uses Instant Transmission Returns.jpg|Super Perfect Cell returns SuperPerfectCell.png|Cell after killing Future Trunks Cellku.jpg|Cell confronts the Z Fighters FinalCell.jpg|Super Perfect Cell VegetaDefeated.png|Cell attacks Vegeta CellSolarKamehameha.png|Cell prepares a Solar Kamehameha CellSolarKamehameha2.png|Cell charges his Solar Kamehameha CellSolarKamehameha3.png|Cell fires the Solar Kamehameha CellInHell.Ep.195.png|Cell in Hell in DBZ Cell14.PNG|Cell in Hell FriezaCellHell.PNG|Cell and Frieza in Hell Pikkon kicks Cell.PNG|Cell is attacked by Pikkon 1237057003486 f.jpg|Cell just before being defeated by Pikkon Cell falling.PNG|Cell is defeated by Pikkon Cell & Ginyu Force spikes.PNG|Cell and the Ginyu Force falling towards a bed of spikes CellFriezaKingColdGinyuEp195.png|Cell in a jail cell with Frieza, King Cold and the Ginyu Force Dragon Ball GT Super17saga8.jpg|Frieza and Cell in Hell in Dragon Ball GT GTCellFrieza.png|Cell and Frieza in Hell CellGokuHellGT01.png|Cell absorbs Goku CellGokuHellGT02.png|Cell powers up after absorbing Goku Cell Frieza captured.PNG|Cell and Frieza after being defeated by Goku Video Games Sdcell.PNG|Cell in Dragon Ball SD Sdcell2.PNG|Imperfect and Semi-Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball SD Sdcell3.PNG|Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball SD Datach37.gif|Cell in Gekito Tenkaichi Budokai GokuEnd2(DBZ2SB).png|A beat-up Perfect Cell in Super Battle Intro27(ISGD).png|Cell using the Kamehameha in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Final2(ISGD).png|Cell being destroyed in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu CellBudokai1HD.png|Cell in Budokai 1 HD CellB3HD.jpg|Cell in Budokai 3 HD DragCellDeathBeamB3HD.jpg Cell opening Sagas.jpg|Perfect Cell in the opening of Sagas AngryCell(SDBZ).png|Perfect Cell in Super Dragon Ball Z BTK1-92.png|Cell in Battle Taikan Kamehameha BTK1-96.png|Cell prepares a Kamehameha BTK1-97.png|Cell powers up his attack BTK1-101.png|Cell in Battle Taikan Kamehameha CellBP(SBRK).png|Cell in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha Cell opening Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Perfect Cell in the opening of Budokai Tenkaichi Super Perfect Cell Budokai Tenkaichi 2.jpg|Super Perfect Cell in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Celltenkaichi2.jpg|Super Perfect Cell in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Bt 3 3.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Future Perfect Cell.png|A Cell fighting puppet in Shin Budokai - Another Road FightVsCellX.jpg|Battle against Cell-X Cell-X_screen2.PNG|Cell-X Cell in Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit.jpg|Cell in Burst Limit 2484749-0311447976-12483.jpg|Perfect Cell in Raging Blast Komórczak RB2.jpg|Perfect Cell in Raging Blast 2 Cell Butoden.jpg|Perfect Cell in Ultimate Butōden Dragon Battlers - Power Weighted Cell.png|Power Weighted Cell card for Dragon Battlers Dragon-Ball-Cell.jpg|Imperfect Cell in Ultimate Tenkaichi Dragon-Ball-Cell-2.jpg|Semi-Perfect Cell in Ultimate Tenkaichi Dragon-Ball-Perfect-Cell.jpg|Perfect Cell in Ultimate Tenkaichi Bez tytułu (2).jpg|Perfect Cell in Ultimate Tenkaichi Power Weighted Cell Zenkai Royale.png|Power Weighted Perfect Cell in Zenkai Battle Royale DBHTrailer1-16.png|Cell attacks the Elite and Berserker DBHTrailer1-17.png|Cell taunts the Hero in the 1st DBH promo DBHTrailer1-20.png|Cell vs. Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-21.png|Cell fights with Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-22.png|Cell faces the boy DBHTrailer1-24.png|Cell grabs the Hero DBHTrailer1-25.png|Cell approaches the boy DBHTrailer1-32.png|Cell approaches UMTrailer7.png|Cell and Majin Buu in the DBH: Ultimate Mission animation DBHUMAnime3.png|Cell and Majin Buu grinning UMTrailer8.png|Cell attacked by the Namekian and Majin Heroes UMTrailer9.png|Cell attacked by the Namekian and Majin Heroes DBHUMAnime4.png|Cell fights with the Namekian and Majin Heroes CellConcept(DBH).png|Concept art for a Dragon Ball Heroes promotional movie DBHCell.png|Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Heroes DBHM4.png|All of Cell's forms in Dragon Ball Heroes 4CellTeam(BoZ).jpg|A team of Cell in Battle of Z PerfectCellFace(BoZ).jpg|Perfect Cell in Battle of Z PerfectCell(DBXV).jpg|Cell in Xenoverse XV - Cell is not amused.png|Perfect Cell in Xenoverse 14 - 5.png|Cell in Xenoverse cut scene Cell XV2 Character Scan.png|Cell (Imperfect Form) Xenoverse 2 Imperfect Cell DXII.jpg Cell (Perfect Form).png|Cell (Perfect Form) Xenoverse 2 Cell (Super Perfect Form) XV2 Scan.png|Cell (Super Perfect Form) Xenoverse 2 Cell (Supervillain) XV2 Scan.png|Cell (Supervillain) Xenoverse 2 Cell_X_SDBH(2).png|Cell-X in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Cell_X_SDBH.png|Cell-X in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Cell-X_SDBH_in_game.png|Cell-X in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Fighterz (7).jpg|Cell in FighterZ Artwork Perfect Cell is born.jpg Category:Galleries